1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an LED (light-emitting diode) lamp, and more particularly to an improved LED lamp capable of illuminating a large area.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp utilizes LEDs as a source of illumination, in which current flowing in one direction through a junction region comprising two different semiconductors results in electrons and holes coupling at the junction region and generating a light beam. The LED is resistant to shock and has an almost endless lifetime under specific conditions, making it a popular, cost-effective and high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
Known implementations of LED modules in an LED lamp make use of a plurality of individual LEDs to generate light that is ample and of satisfactory spatial distribution. The large number of LEDs, however, increases price and power consumption of the module. Considerable heat is also generated, which, if not adequately addressed at additional expense, impacts LED lamp reliability.
Further, since the LEDs are generally arranged on a printed circuit board having a flattened surface, illumination is distributed at a wide variety of spatial angles with sharp differences in intensity and brightness, making it unsuitable for environments requiring even and broad illumination. Finally, the LEDs mounted on the flattened surface of the printed circuit board cannot have a large area of illumination.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can overcome the limitations described.